


Are Traps Gay?

by ChrryBlossom



Series: youre transphobic therefore you must PERISH [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anti-transphobia, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Education disguised as fanfiction, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jaehyun is on DRUGS, Sexual Content, Sicheng is trans (MtF), Texting, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrryBlossom/pseuds/ChrryBlossom
Summary: Yuta likes SichengSicheng is transgenderMark and Johnny are assholesTaeyong says trans rightsJaehyun is just vibin
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: youre transphobic therefore you must PERISH [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598059
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Are Traps Gay?

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING ⚠️  
> this fic contains transphobia THE HOUSE!! if you’re not comfortable with that please don’t read this.
> 
> This fic was inspired by the youtuber ContraPoints! Stan her!!!
> 
> also sry to the android users who can’t see all the emojis... at least I think they can’t, I’m not sure. 
> 
> Okay das it <3 enjoy:3

Yuta<3: guys... I think my dick is in love

Jae: radical dude 🤪👊

Yuta<3: :)

Mark: would you all please join me in saying a prayer...

Taeyongie: care to explain yuta?

Mark: dear father, I hope you can forgive

yuta for his uncontrollable horniness...

Yuta<3: there’s this girl that just transferred into my bio class and she’s 🤤😫🔥👊😰😍🍑💦😋

Mark: I hope you can heal his sprit and cure him of the sickness known ass hard dickitus

Yuta<3: once I saw her a glimpse of her P H A T ass I knew it was the end... my dick is has too much power over me😔👊

Yuta<3: and it wants to be inside her pvssy 😋

Mark: ... that’s it,,,,,,,,, hand over your dick. It’s in time out from now until ur death

Jae: duuuuuudddeee I completely understand 😱😱😱🤪 whenever I see a hot girl my dick be says boing too 🤣🤣🤣

Taeyongie: Jae are you high?

Jae: I’m just vibin y’know 🤙🤣

Taeyongie: m’kay

Yuta<3: Mark that’s kinda gay 🥴 you want me to hand over my dick? 😂 you wanna play wit it? 🤣 wiggle wiggle

Mark: please join me in saying another prayer...

Taeyongie: NO.

Taeyongie: what’s her name yuta?

Yuta<3: stitching I think?

Yuta<3: WAIT NO it was sicheng 😌✨

Johnny: dude said stitching 🤡

Mark: dude,,,,,,, 🅱️ro

Yuta<3: what.

Mark: sicheng is a... y’know 👩🍆

Johnny: a slut?

Mark: no.

Mark: she’s a... well I should say he’s a tranny

Taeyongie: yikes...

Mark: RIGHT!

Taeyongie: I’m yikesing you dum🅱️ass,,,,,,

Mark: whyyyyy :(

Yuta<3: what’s a tranny?

Taeyongie: dont use that word >:(

Mark: a TRANNY (I have freedom of speech haha) is another word for a transg-,,,,, 🤢transgen-,,,, 🤢🤢🤢 I can’t even say the word 🤢🤢🤢

Yuta<3: ?

Johnny: sicheng is transgender

Taeyongie: oh lord...

Yuta<3: ohhhhhhh

Mark: I’m afraid you’ve been caught by someone we might call a TRAP 😭

Johnny: lol yuta’s a fag

Yuta<3: what?!?!,,,,, how?

Mark: you got horny over a granny dude 😂

Jae: 👵💦🍆

Mark: tranny*

Taeyongie: STOP USING THAT WORD YOUSHITLORD

Mark: ur mad 🤣

Yuta<3: May I ask how that’s gay?

Johnny: traps are gay dude

Mark: trans “women” have dicks 🅱️ro.

Yuta<3: how do you even know sicheng is trans??? :(((

Taeyongie: yuta it really doesn’t matter if she’s trans or not. don’t listen to mark and Johnny they’re boomers

Mark: am NOT >:(

Johnny: what?!?? I’m lit rally 2 years old

Yuta<3: answer the question please....

Mark: I’m mean,,, he’s not that shy about it

Mark: he’s literally wearing a trans flag as a cape...

Taeyongie: she*

Yuta<3: that doesn’t prove anything though :/ maybe she’s just supportive

Johnny: nah she’s trans. she even said so herself

Taeyongie: it’s none of our business what she is 😡 let her fucking live

Jae: let her vibe in peace dudes 🤙

Taeyongie: yeah, yuta it’s fine if you find her attractive, it doesn’t make you gay.

Yuta<3: I guess...

Mark: nah 🅱️ro you G A Y

Johnny: yuta likes t-girl dick 🤣

Taeyongie: I WILL ANNIHALATE YOU TWO

Johnny: I think you’re forgetting that I’m actually GOD

Yuta<3: idk... I’m logging out guys. i need to think about tingz....

Taeyongie: yuta dont let them get to you :( they’re really... really dumb.

A week later

Yuta<3: guys I think I’m in love

Johnny: ahh SHIT! here we go again...

Jae: being in love is amazing Bro :) cherish it dude 🤙

Mark: jaehyun keep your hippie BULLshit away from me and my children >:/

Jae: 🤣🤙

Taeyongie: do share yuta.

Yuta<3: so you remember sicheng from last week right?

Johnny: yes I remember stitching

Taeyongie: shut UP! 😡

Johnny: :(

Taeyongie: shut up! 🥰

Johnny: :)

Yuta<3: well her and I have been hanging out a lot during class!!! she’s super cute T.T she has so much aegyo IM GONNA COMVUST!!! &$&)&;$;&;-/&@

Taeyongie: that’s really cute :) I’m happy for you 🅱️ro <3

Mark: dude...

Johnny: 🅱️ruv

Taeyongie: y’all better not start this shit again... my glock is READY!

Mark: so yuta you’re like fr gay?

Yuta<3: what? no.

Yuta<3: I like women

Johnny: but sicheng is a... 👩🍆

Tae: a women.

Mark: no.

Johnny: sweaty that’s a man

Mark: testosterone

Johnny: penis

Jae: weed 😌

Taeyongie: no.

Taeyongie: stop it you two. she’s a woman. And that’s on trans rights.

Mark: ugh I always forget that you’re actually an sjw.....

Taeyongie: I always forget that you actually an fucking asshole.

Jae: uhhh.....imma go walk my marijuana plant... imma dip guys 🤙

Mark: okie have fun 🥰

Johnny: taeyong you sacred jaehyun off >:(

Taeyongie: Johnny Go Fuck A Cactus

Mark: why are you so mad 🤣 it’s not like ur trans

Mark: unless... 😳

Taeyongie: im not trans but I have enough brain cell to realize trans people are valid in their identity. you and the other BITCH clearly don’t.

Johnny: 🅱️ro chill... it’s not that serious

Yuta<3: guys stop.

Mark: yuta just say ur gay... we’ll accept you or whatever.

Yuta<3: m not gay though,,,,,,

Johnny: your attraction to stitching says otherwise 🤣

Taeyongie: PSA: TRAPS 👏 ARENT 👏 GAY

Taeyongie: a het male experiencing attraction to a trans woman isn’t gay because he’s experiencing attraction to a WOMEN.

Taeyongie: sicheng very clearly has taken hormones, presents as a women, dresses like a women, & has fucking BOOBERS! In what world is that anything but heterosexual attraction?!?!

Yuta<3: .

Johnny: okay fine. since yuta didn’t know siecheng was a T-girl when he first popped a boner over her that sure, that wasn’t gay cause he didn’t know

Johnny: HOWEVER COMMA he’s still attractive to sicheng even though he now knows that sicheng is a 🅱️ro.

Mark: what he said

Taeyongie: ARE YOU FVCKIBG STUP- ...... does sicheng look like a man to you?

Mark: .....no.... but he still has XY chromosomes so he’s a 🅱️ruv

Taeyongie: ahhh yes. whenever I see attractive person the first thing that pulls me in is their molecular composition. RIIIGHT

Yuta<3: can y’all stop arguing about my love life in front My Salad? :(

Taeyongie: sry yuta :/ i just feel the need to defend her.

Yuta<3: I understand. But at the end of the day it’s MY decision.

Mark: yeah, your decision on whether you’ll stay straight or go gay.

Taeyongie: JESUS FUCK MARK,,,,,, you do know bisexuality exist right?

Mark: yuta are you bisexual?

Yuta<3: uhhh no.

Yuta<3: I like gorl. only gorl.

Johnny: but you like sicheng though... make it make since,,,,,,,

Yuta<3: sicheng=gorl

Taeyongie: periodt ✨

Mark: no but go awf I guess...

Taeyongie: how is she not?

Mark: she has a 🍆

Mark: he*

Taeyongie: ahh yes THE PENIS

Taeyongie: ugh.... if the penis is feminine then it isn’t gay case CLOSEDT ✨

Johnny: WHAT?!?!?

Mark: PENIS?!?!? FEMININE?!?!?

Johnny: the bitch has LOST it 🤣🤣

Taeyongie: DID I LIE? DID I LIE? DID I FVCKIBG LIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Mark: yes

Johnny: oui

Jae: 🤙

Yuta<3: idk explain plz

Taeyongie: YALL R DUM🅱️

Taeyongie: not you jaehyun I love you <3

Jae: 🤙

Taeyongie: weren’t you walking your pet marijuana plant?

Jae: it disappeared mysteriously like 😱😱🤣

Taeyongie: m’kay,,,, moving on...

Taeyongie: A penis can be feminine in 2 ways; first in its context and second in its physiology. If a penis is on a women then it is a woman’s penis. Therefore, making it feminine in the context of it being attached to a women. Secondly, when a mtf (male to female) trans person gets put on estrogen it cause MAJOR changes all throughout their body. Which means that the penis changes as well. A penis that has been subjected to high doses of estrogen will not be hard and rough as most male penis are, instead it will be softer and more delicate, both traits typically associated with femininity. Another change that occurs is the inability of the sperm to fertilize eggs. The semen of a trans woman is clear and liquidy compared to a mans white and milky semen. VERY WOMANLY

Taeyongie: there. happy

Johnny: [CITATION NEEDED]

Taeyongie: the citation is MY ASSHOLE

Mark: okay but... what about the mouthfeel?

Taeyongie: girl dick smooth. boy dick rough.

Johnny: yeah but... a dick is a dick.

Taeyongie: well Johnny I’m sorry you have a black and white way of looking at the world idk what to tell you.

Yuta: GUYS!!!

Yuta<3: I’ll ask her out tomorrow :)

Taeyongie: THATS MY BOY!!!! <3

Jae: totally awesome dude 🤣🤙

Yuta: :)

Mark: taeyong...

Mark: TAEYONG!!!

Taeyongie: WHAT BITCH

Mark: THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU HUMILIATE ME IN MY OWN HOME!!!

taeyongie has been kicked from the chat by mark

Mark: it’s just us four now 😌✨

Yuta<3: nah not until you apologize for being a transphobic CUNT

Yuta<3 has left the chat

Mark: uhhhh just us three I guess

Jae: sorry dude. i don’t share my positive vibes 🤙 with transphobes.

Jae has left the chat

Johnny: oh wow

Mark: ....

Mark: Johnny I’m in love with you.

——————-

Yuta has been rehearsing what he was going to say to sicheng for hours now. In the short week he’s known her, he’s already fallen head over heels for her. When he first found out she was trans we did honestly hesitate a bit about talking to her. According to Mark and Johnny dating get would be considered “gay.” Yuta managed to push those thoughts away and allow himself to become friends and sicheng and he doesn’t regret it one bit.

In the short week they’ve been talking siecheng has made him so unexplainable happy. Maybe Yuta was exaggerating when he said he loved her, but he definitely really liked her.

As soon as he walked into class that morning he went straight to sicheng who was already cutely waving at him.

“Hey cutie” He said trying to be flirty.

sicheng blushed and let out a small “hi.” Yuta stared at how cute she looked while blushing. He was definitely gonna do this.

“Umm I wanted to ask you if you’d umm... go out with me.” The blush on sicheng’s face intensified. She looked down at her lap and sat silently for a few seconds. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

“You do know I’m transgender right?”

“Yeah.” Yuta said not backing down.

A smile crept on siecheng’s face. She looked up at Yuta with joy and relief written all over her face.

“Of course I’ll go out with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> yuta likes sucking t-girl dick
> 
> Twitter: @Spoliedt


End file.
